Halloween!
by Infinity-formlesstree4
Summary: Sonic, Amy, and Tails go out on Halloween night, but things end differently then they used to. Rated M for sex!


Halloween Maddness

Somehow, I figured this would happen, I thought with a sigh. Every year, the same thing happens without change, and it was getting boring if you ask me. Amy promised it would be different this year, but I shook my head at her. I'll tell you one thing, I was going as something different besides myself. I had rumbled through my closet, hoping to find something that would be...different than last time.

"Ugh...there's nothing to go as!" I said frustrated. "Hmmmm, I could make something..." I turned around, looking for something to work with. I smiled as my eyes came upon a white sheet. An idea bubbled in my head as I grabbed the sheet and ran off to the bathroom. I threw that in there, then ran down to the local store, buying a few items.

After getting home, I ran into the bathroom, locking the door with a pair of scissors and getting to work. After working for several hours, I smiled at my handiwork, and put it on, hoping it fit. Since It did, I was able to proceed to step two.

...

"Come on Amy!!!" Tails shouted. "Hurry up!" Tails was getting impatient, mostly because Amy had declared she would be done by now, but mostly cause Tails wanted to see what Sonic was dressing as this year. Tails walked to his bathroom door and bashed it a bit.

"AMY!" he shouted. "Hurry! He could leave at any second!" The door opened and Amy walked out. Tails' jaw dropped as he saw Amy walk out. She looked nothing like she used to. She was a witch, and was drop dead gorgeous. She had a tiny tiny black dress on, barely covering her breasts, and a short skirt that just barely covered her down below. Her eye makeup was detailed, making her that much more attractive.

"Jesus Amy..." Tails said, practically drooling. "You look amazing. Sonic is going to flip out." Tails was already dressed up however, as a butler with fangs, basically a vampire. His tails were trimmed and brushed, and he looked very sleek in his outfit. Together, with Tails still drooling at Amy's costume, the two walked off to Sonic's house.

...

I quietly stepped out of the bathroom, looking at myself. I had successfully dyed my blue spikes completely white, and some white contact lenses made my irises pure white. I felt rather proud with what I'd accomplished, so I quietly sat down and waited for Amy and Tails to arrive, hoping to baffle them with what I had chosen to dress as this year. I was drinking some water when I heard a small knock on the door. I bounded up and jetted towards the door, but not to fast as to rip my costume. I opened the door and my jaw dropped.

"Sonic?" Amy said. She was staring at me, wide eyed at probably what I was wearing. But she had no room to talk.

"Amy..." I stammered out. "You look...wow...yeah." I said blushing slightly. She laughed a little bit and jumped on me, hugging me like she usually did. I struggled to get some air while laughing a bit.

"Well looks like we're all different this year." I said laughing. "Amy's a...umm......" I started, just staring at her. She blushed a bit and turned her head.

"I'm a witch!" she said with a huff. "And what exactly are you supposed to be?" I sighed and turned around.

"I was going for elder hog." I said with a whisper. "Unfortunately, I don't think I succeeded...." Amy looked down and hung her head.

"It looks great." she said. "You did a good job." I sighed and rolled my eyes, then looked at Tails. I was shocked at how good he looked.

"Dude!" I said. "You look like a freakin vampire in a uniform!" I said giving him a high five. Turning around, I grabbed a bag.

"Shall we go?" I said merrily. With a nod from Tails and Amy, the three of us took off, hoping to grab a lot of candy.

...

Several fun filled hours later, we walked back up to my house, our bags overflowing with candy! Amy was giggling with glee at the amount she had, Tails was to busy sucking on his candy to be bothered, and my poor bag was ripping at the seams. I opened the door and all three of us walked in, setting down our bags. I stood up and stretched, popping my back. Amy looked over at me in worry.

"Sonic...." she started. "You need to stop doing that, you'll have a bad back!" She said waving a finger at me. I laughed at her and waved my hand, ignoring what she said. She flushed and walked in behind me, Tails following.

"Let's watch a movie!" I said. "How about a horror film?" I pulled out a few movies, passing them around. There was some talk between the two while I was bent over and I heard a thwack. Turning around, Tails had a throbbing red mark on his forehead, and Amy was blushing rather hard. I stood up and looked down, noticing my sheet had slipped, revealing I was completely commando. I blushed and pulled the sheet back in front of me, hiding myself.

"Why didn't anyone tell me!" I said embarrassed. Tails just burst out laughing while Amy sat there, still blushing. She ended up punching him again in the gut, causing him to cough out his candy. He glared at Amy for a bit before popping more in.

....

Several hours later after a horror film, Tails declared he had to leave, and promptly left, his tails practically white after the end. Amy was snuggled up to me, scared to pieces from the movie. I started to move and felt her tighten her grip, cutting off my oxygen.

"Amy...can't breathe." I said, gasping for air. "Release...grasp!" She looked up at my face, and loosened her grip enough to where I could breathe.

"Thank you..." I said. "Are you that scared?" I asked with a chuckle. Unfortunately, this was the case, causing her to snuggle closer to me. I sighed and attempted to pry myself out of her grasp, and managed to get out. I looked at her sad face.

"Unless you want me commando all night, I'm going to go change." I said walking away. I heard a giggle behind me, so I turned back around. Amy was blushing a bit again, and I looked down. There was a round top sticking out of my sheet, as I slowly realized what it was. Embarrassed, I covered myself blushing hard.

"Uhh......." I said. "Yeah." I turned around and walked to my room, closing the door. I sat on my bed, still having a hard on. I shouldn't, and couldn't do that while she was here, despite how hot she was.

"Why...?" I muttered. "Why is this happening?"

"I'll tell you why." A voice said. Startled, I sat up and saw Amy at the door way. The front of her dress was pulled down slightly, and her hand slid down the back of her dress, the zipper coming undone. She started towards me, with her dress dropping down to the floor. My mouth dropped a little bit as she dropped herself on my bed, crawling towards me. She slowly moved her hands up my sheet and massaged my cock. I moaned in pleasure as she used both hands, slowly sliding up and down.

"Amy....." I whispered. "Ohhhh God...." As if that wasn't enough, she slipped her head under and I soon felt her tongue running up and down it. I shuddered in pleasure as she cupped her mouth over the tip, slowly sucking the tip. I felt something building up deep inside as she started to move up and down. Her hands started to travel up my body, until they were in my hands.

"If you keep that up..." I whispered. "I'm gonna.....cum!" As I finished that statement, I came right into her mouth. She took it all, not a drop spilt. I couldn't believe what just happened, but she wasn't done apparently. I felt her mouth around my penis again as she got me hard once more. I moaned in pleasure as she slowly sucked me again, but I felt her stop. When I looked down questioningly, I noticed she had slid my sheet up, and was mounting me. I looked at her in shock as I slowly inserted myself into her.

Together, the two of us made love most of the night. We were wild animals together, able to unleash our natural instincts on each other. She demanded me to go deeper and faster, and I complied, my body doing what it wanted, ignoring my mind.

"Fuck me Sonic!" she screamed. "Unleash yourself into me!" My body had every intention of doing just that, and that moment was getting closer and closer. If any possible, I sped up even faster as I came close, and Amy wasn't far off.

"Get ready Amy." I said inbetween gasps. "I'm about to....ahhh...cum..!" I finished just as I climaxed, unleshing my load into her. She too climaxed as I did, screaming in pleasure. In exhaustion, I fell over and passed out.

...

I woke up several hours later, with Amy snuggled next to me, still completely naked. I looked down at myself and noticed I still was too. Looking at the clock, I noticed it was nearly 9:00 AM.

I sat up carefully, yawning and stretching, looking down at Amy. Her body looked like she was glowing. She was gorgeous and perfect. How could I have not realized it sooner? I got up and walked to the kitchen, still completely naked, grabbing some breakfast. I heard some rustling in my room as Amy got up. She walked out and greeted me with a kiss on the lips. I wrapped my arm around her and held the kiss for some time. When we broke apart, I smiled at her.

"Hello gorgeous." I said to her. "What do you want for breakfast?" She blushed and giggled like a schoolgirl.

"Egg's and Bacon." She said with a smile. "Unless you don't have any." I laughed as I let go of her, and pulled out a frying pan. I turned on the stone and started to cook the eggs. She came up behind me and wrapped her hands around my waist, her hands playing a little bit with my penis. I was surprised as I felt her hands touch me there and jumped a little bit. She just laughed and hugged me tightly.

"I love you Sonic." She said to me.

"I love you too." I said back to her. The two of us kissed in the kitchen when I heard the front door fly open. Knuckles had walked in and into the kitchen.

"Good Morning Sonic, How are yo-...OH MY GOD!" He shouted. Knuckles froze in place when he saw us two in the kitchen completely naked. He blushed furiously and turned around practically ran out.

"Lock your door!!" He shouted before running out. The two of us turned to each other and laughed as we stood there cooking breakfast that morning.


End file.
